Garrett and Logan/Gallery
Gallery 'Promotional Pictures' I Didn't Do It Pilot.JPG The Gang Sitting Down.jpg I-Didnt-Do-It-Characters-Playing-Foozball.jpg The Gang in Costumes.jpg IDDIGlassPoster.jpg I Didn't Do It poster 2.png 'The Pilot' Logan and Garrett Saying Sup.png LoganGarrett.jpg 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' Garrett and Logan.png 3FFSS.jpg 2FFSS.jpg 'The New Guy' TNG4.jpg DHSS15.jpg DHSS11.jpg TNG 26.jpg TNG 24.jpg TNG 23.jpg TNG 16.jpg TNG 12.jpg 33TNG.jpg 24TNG.jpg 15TNG.jpg 14TNG.jpg 13TNG.jpg 'Dear High School Self' DHSS59.jpg DHSS50.jpg DHSS48.jpg DHSS41.jpg [[If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout|'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout']] If it taste like a.png If it taste like a brussels sprout.png [[Lindy-licious|'Lindy-licious']] I-didnt-do-it-lindy-licious-photos-promo-2.jpg I-didnt-do-it-lindy-licious-photos-promo-8.jpg Logan&GarrettLindylicious.jpg [[Snow Problem|'Snow Problem']] Iddi-snow-problem-stills-04.jpg I-didnt-do-it-snow-problems-on-april-6th-9.jpg Snow-problem-favorite-moments-tv-caps-10.jpg Logan, Garrett Hitting Slopes.png [[Dance Fever|'Dance Fever']] Dance-fever-favorite-moments-tv-caps-33.jpg Dance-fever-favorite-moments-tv-caps-13.jpg Dance-fever-favorite-moments-tv-caps-11.jpg WhereAreTheGirls.png [[Now Museum, Now You Don't|'Now Museum, Now You Don't']] NMNYD31.jpg NMNYD26.jpg NMNYD3.jpg [[In the Doghouse with the White House|'In the Doghouse with the White House']] ITDHWTWH14.jpg ITDHWTWH13.jpg ITDHWTWH12.jpg ITDHWTWH11.jpg ITDHWTWH10.jpg [[Phone Challenge|'Phone Challenge']] Phone challenge 3.png Idkih.png Phone02.jpg [[Twin It to Win It|'Twin It to Win It']] Titwi.jpg [[Earth Boys Are Icky|'Earth Boys Are Icky']] Talk between boys.png LoganSayWhat.jpg FinnLoganGarrett.jpg [[Lindy Nose Best|'Lindy Nose Best']] TheGangLNB.jpg [[Ball or Nothing|'Ball or Nothing']] BON82.jpg BallorNothing1.jpg BON764.jpg Garrett&LoganBON.jpg [[Logan's Run|'Logan's Run']] Logansrun1.jpg [[Bad News|'Bad News']] Bad News3.jpg Logan Bad news.jpg Bad News2.jpg Bad News.jpg Garrett&LoganBadNews.jpg [[Next of Pumpkin|'Next of Pumpkin']] Next of pumpkin 5.png PUMPKIN2.jpg [[Bicycle Thief|'Bicycle Thief']] That hurts a lot.png Logan has an idea.png [[Merry Miss Sis|'Merry Miss Sis']] Merry Miss Sis11.jpg Merry Miss Sis4.jpg Merry Miss Sis2.jpg [[Slumber Partay|'Slumber Partay']] Slumber Partay 6.jpg Slumber Partay 19.jpg Slumber Partay 16.jpg Slumber Partay 10.jpg Slumber Partay 14.jpg Slumber Partay 1.jpg Slumber Partay 8.jpg Slumber Partay 13.jpg Slumber Partay 12.jpg Slumber Partay 4.jpg [[The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats|'The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats']] I-didnt-do-it-the-not-so-secret-lives-of-mosquitoes-muskrats-photos-4.jpg I-didnt-do-it-the-not-so-secret-lives-of-mosquitoes-muskrats-photos-12.jpg Screen_Shot_2015-02-16_at_1.20.45_PM.png Screen_Shot_2015-02-16_at_1.22.22_PM.png [[Lindy Goes to the Dogs|'Lindy Goes to the Dogs']] LoganLGTTD.png GarrettLGTTD.png Din10.jpg Din11.jpg [[Dog Date Afternoon!|'Dog Date Afternoon!']] Dog Date Afternoon Screencaps14.jpg Dog Date Afternoon Screencaps13.jpg Dog Date Afternoon Screencaps3.jpg Dog Date Afternoon Screencaps4.jpg Dog Date Afternoon Screencaps2.jpg Dog Date Afternoon!15.jpg [[Logan Finds Out!|'Logan Finds Out!']] Larrett LFO.jpg I-didnt-do-it-logan-finds-out-photo-6.jpg I-didnt-do-it-logan-finds-out-photo-5.jpg I-didnt-do-it-logan-finds-out-photo-4.jpg [[Food Fight|'Food Fight']] Food Fight Screencaps26.jpg Food Fight Screencaps2.jpg FoodFight4.jpg Food Fight Screencaps16.jpg [[Stevie Likes Lindy|'Stevie Likes Lindy']] Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps6.jpg Stevie Likes Lindy Screencaps10.jpg [[Falling for... Who?|'Falling for... Who?']] Falling for... Who1.jpg [[Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday|'Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday']] Garrett & Logan L&LB.jpg Llb4.jpg Llb6.jpg Llb7.jpg Llb2.jpg Llb5.jpg [[Cheer Up Girls|'Cheer Up Girls']] cute18.jpg [[Lindy in the Middle|'Lindy in the Middle']] 138950_1127-900x600.jpg Dogan.jpg [[Elementary, My Dear Watson|'Elementary, My Dear Watson']] 139119 0261-900x600.jpg [[Lindy Breaks Garrett|'Lindy Breaks Garrett']] Spa.jpg Larrett6.jpg Larrett7.jpg Garretthug.jpg Larrett8.jpg Larrett9.jpg Spa.jpg Garrett & Logan - LBG.jpg [[Doggie Daddy|'Doggie Daddy']] Gogan.jpg [[Drum Beats, Heart Beats|'Drum Beats, Heart Beats']] 139446 0025-900x600.jpg 139446 0347-900x600.jpg 139446 1381-900x600.jpg 139446 0443-900x600.jpg First drum lesson.jpg 139446 0036-900x600.jpg LoganDB,HB.png Garrett_-_DB,_HB.png [[Bite Club|'Bite Club']] The gang - BC.jpg Logan - BC.jpg Garrett - BC.jpg Gogan - BC.jpg [[The Rescuers|'The Rescuers']] I-didnt-do-it-season-2-finale-the-rescuers-promo-photos-3.jpg I-didnt-do-it-season-2-finale-the-rescuers-promo-photos-4.jpg The gang - TR.jpeg The gang - the finale.gif Garrett - the finale.jpg Logan - the finale.gif Watching Jogan.jpg Gogan_-_the_finale.png Category:Galleries Category:Pairing Galleries Category:Relationship Galleries Category:Logan Watson Category:Garrett Spenger Category:Garrett and Logan Category:Season 1 Galleries Category:Season 2 Galleries Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2